The Maze Runner book to film differences
The following are noted differences between the Maze Runner book and the Maze Runner film. * In the book, Thomas immediately remembers his name upon arriving in the Glade. In the film, he doesn't remember it until later that night after his arrival (until he banged his head in a fight with Gally). * In the book, the Creators' business is written as W.I.C.K.E.D. In the film, it's W.C.K.D. * In the book, Teresa and Thomas can communicate with each other telepathically. In the film, this is nonexistent. * In the book, moments after arriving in the Glade, Teresa goes into a coma for several weeks and triggers the Ending. In the movie, she's comatose for a few days. * In the book, Gally throws a knife at Thomas, but Chuck takes the knife in the chest. In the movie, Gally has a gun which he fires at Thomas. Chuck jumps in front of Thomas, taking the bullet in the chest. * In the book, after Chuck dies, Thomas viciously attacks Gally. In the movie, right when Gally fires the gun, Minho throws a spear into Gally's chest, apparently killing him. * In the book, when the doors to the Maze stay open at nightfall, the Grievers take one Glader at a time each day. In the movie, the Grievers fully attack the Glade and kill many Gladers. * In the book, Thomas spends an entire day in the Slammer for going out into the Maze. In the movie, he only spends a night and no food. * In the book, the Gladers use hand-drawn maps of the Maze to study it. In the movie, they build a large model of the entire Maze. * In the book, the serum that is used on the Glader after being stung by a Griever already exists in the Glade long before Thomas arrived. In the movie, Teresa brings the serum when she is sent up to the Glade. * In the book, the Gladers have been in the Glade for two years. In the movie, they've been there for three years. * In the book, Beetle Blades are used to spy on the Gladers and report back to the Creators. In the movie, the Beetle Blades don't exist but the Creators spy on them through surveillance cameras in the Maze. * In the book, the surviving Gladers who escaped are ushered into a bus and put into dorm rooms. In the movie, they are ushered into a helicopter outside in the scorching sun. * In the book, Gally gets stung by a Griever long before Thomas arrives and recognizes him. In the movie, Gally gets stung at the end when he escapes. * In the book, 30 Gladers were sent up in the Box. In the movie, Alby was the first one to arrive in the Glade. * In the book, Teresa arrives the day after Thomas did. In the movie, she arrives a few days after Thomas arrives. * In the book, the Gladers meet the Creators at the end before they are killed by the rescuers. In the movie, the Creators are already dead when the Gladers escape the Maze. * In the book, Alby sacrifices himself so the Gladers can escape the Maze. In the movie, he dies before the Gladers plan their escape. * In the book, Gladers were able to figure out the clues through the map by recreating them through a wax paper and putting them on top of the other and they formed words (FLOAT, CATCH, BLEED, DEATH, STIFF, PUSH) that they entered into a computer to exit. In the movie, they escape the Maze by punching in the number sequences on the Maze's different sections. * In the book, the Mazes are located underground, beneath WICKED's headquarters. Their environments are likely identical. In the movie universe, however, the Mazes are located outside in the elements. Group A's Maze is in the desert (although the Glade is green and verdant and presumably climate-controlled), and Group B's Maze is frozen and snowy, with the walls made of ice (revealed in The Scorch Trials Official Graphic Novel Prelude). * In the book, the weather in the Glades is always sunny and never changes until Teresa triggers the Ending after arriving. In the film, the weather changes, including rain. * In the book, Thomas intentionally gets stung by a Griever. In the movie, he intentionally stabs himself with the stinger that Alby chopped off from a Griever. * In the book about forty Gladers leave the Glade to escape, and twenty-one make it alive. In the movie, there are about twenty Gladers to leave and no more than ten to survive. * In the book, Thomas and Minho defeat a Griever by sending off the Cliff to survive the night, though it is later revealed that they did not in fact kill it. In the film, Thomas kills a Griever by letting it get crushed by a moving wall. * In the book, Ava Paige's name is never mentioned until the epilogue. In the movie, she introduces herself via a video once the Gladers have escaped the Maze before being rescued. * In the book, one of the rescuers tells Thomas and Teresa about the solar flares that scorched the planet and the deadly virus known as the Flare that came with it. In the movie, Ava Paige tells the Gladers about the solar flares and the Flare virus. * In the book, one of the original Gladers tried to escape the Maze by going down the Box hole resulting in being bisected. In the movie, the doors of the Box cannot be opened. * In the book, Thomas usually slept in a corner of the Maze in the forest. In the movie, he sleeps with the other Gladers in the same tent. * In the book, Thomas is attacked by Ben after following a Beetle Blade into the forest. In the movie, Thomas is attacked by Ben after Newt sends him into the forest to collect fertilizer. * In the book, Alby is described as being mean and rude. Thomas has a hard time getting along with him and getting him to explain much of what is happening. In the movie, Alby is extremely kind and Thomas has everything explained to him. * In the movie, the Slammer is called the Pit and there is no Cliff. * In the book, Ben is banished by all of the Keepers pushing him into the maze on one long pole with a collar around his neck. In the movie, they each have several smaller poles. * In the book, Minho was not with Thomas while Alby was being hoisted into the vines at the beginning of their night in the maze. In the movie, Minho was there and helps Thomas lift Alby up on the wall. * In the book, Ben was already going through the Changing when Thomas arrived, before he slips away and attacks Thomas in the woods. In the movie, Ben is seen as a healthy runner in the maze until getting stung presumably right before he finds and attacks Thomas. * In the movie, one of the major Glader rules is that no one is ever allowed to harm another Glader. However in the book, Alby and others frequently talk of pushing Gladers off the Cliff or threaten to do so to Thomas. * In the movie, there is no window in which Thomas is shown the Grievers. The first time he ever sees one is on his night in the maze with Minho. * In the book, there are 4 separate entryways into the maze, one on each wall, and at the end of the day the doors close by the right side sliding into the left. It is described as a sliding glass door, only of stone, not glass. In the movie, there seems to be only 1 entrance to the maze and it closes by both sides of the walls sliding into each other. * In the book, the entire floor of the Glade is made up of stone. In the movie, it is grass. * In the book, when Thomas sees Minho for the first time coming out of the maze early, and calls Alby, he tells them he found a dead Griever. However, no such conversation is shown in the movie. * In the book, supplies like food arrive every week at the same day and time through the means of the box. In the movie it is said the supplies come up every month along with a new Glader. * In the book, Ben is a Builder, however, in the movie, he is a Runner. * In the book two Gladers named Stan and Jackson accompInany Thomas through the Scorch. In the film, however, they are both killed. * In the book, the Grievers often moved by rolling. They are unable to roll in the film. * In the book, they could also scale walls but they cannot in the movie. *In the book, 20 gladers survive the maze, in the film, 9 gladers survive. Category:Real world Category:Films